Anti-Hero
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Él no era un héroe como Ayano y lo sabía. Sumergido en la desesperación y con su cordura prendida de un hilo, solo aquella criatura podía guiarlo a su verdadero destino, su verdadero papel en esa historia. [One-shot ganador del reto de apertura "Bad End" del foro Bienvenido al Vientre de Kuroha ¡Muchas Gracias!]


_**Bienvenidos al interior de mi One-shot!~ (?**_

 _Solo quiero decir, gracias por tomar en cuenta mi idea para este reto y bueno, dejare mis comentarios al final uwu mientras tanto, disfruten de este one-shot, el cual espero les guste! (Aunque puede que no ;u;)_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** __Este fic participa en el reto de apertura **Bad End**_ _del foro_ ** _Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (_** ** _Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **"Anti-Hero"**_

 _One-Shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Devuélvemelos! —Exclamó con tal fuerza que su gritó resonó por toda la habitación.

El lugar era oscuro, el aire bastante pesado que le costaba respirar, el olor de la sangre era tan fuerte que revolvía su estómago a tal grado que sentiría que iba a vomitar. Su garganta ardía por gritar tanto y las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos apenas le dejaban observar con claridad a la criatura que estaba parada frente de él.

Aquél par de ojos sangrientos se plantaron en su persona. Su sonrisa era ancha y enfermiza. Era difícil creer que era la misma inocente niña que le servía té cada que llegaba a la base y le sonreía con ternura. Aun así, con todo el temor del mundo, él sostenía la mirada con ella. Una parte de él quería creer que aun había un rastro de humanidad en su corazón, especialmente cuando la peliblanca se inclinó, tomándole de las mejillas, acercándolo así más a su rostro.

" _¿Qué es lo que más deseas?"_

Le escuchó decir, aunque más bien fue como un eco en su mente, pues los labios de ella no se movieron en ningún momento.

—Quiero a mis amigos de vuelta… por favor… —decía suplicante y en un susurro.

" _Lamentablemente, eso es algo que no puedo cumplir."_ Contestó sin hacer un cambio de su expresión, manteniendo la sonrisa _"Pero los volverás a ver."_

Incluso cuando no lograba entender aquellas palabras, una parte de él se alegró. Volvería a ver a sus amigos. Tal vez así evitaría que la historia se repitiera de nuevo, solo tal vez...

.

.

.

—Shintaro-kun ¿Estas bien?

El mencionado abrió lentamente sus ojos. Giró la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos, los cual reconocería en cualquier parte.

Mary le observaba preocupada. Creyendo que tal vez el chico estaba enfermo, le ofreció una taza de té, pero él la rechazó.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, retirando los cabellos negros que tapaban un poco sus ojos. Sentía que sudaba frio y que su frente estaba caliente. Tal vez si se estaba enfermando después de todo, aun así no le dio importancia y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en la base junto con su hermana y el resto de los integrantes del dan, excepto por dos que se encontraban ausentes.

Uno de ellos era Konoha. Al Kisaragi se le hacía bastante extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a ver al albino junto a Hibiya siempre que venían, pero al preguntarle al menor, éste contestó que tampoco sabía nada sobre el mencionado.

Era extraño, pero podía jurar que había experimentado aquel momento antes ¿Deja vu?

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Como si al pensar tanto en el integrante número nueve le hubiese invocado, Konoha entró a la base, sin embargo había algo que le resultaba inquietante al Kisaragi al ver a su amigo y es que el chico de blanco ahora era un manchón negro.

Su tez seguía siendo pálida, pero su cabello y hasta sus ropas eran oscuras. Como si ello ya de por si no fuera raro, incluso sus ojos tenían otro color. De magentas habían cambiado a ser ámbar.

Todos los ojos de los integrantes se plantaron en el recién llegado, pero de pronto la atención se fue hacia un repentino estruendo. Era Mary que había dejado caer su bandeja donde traía las tazas de té para todos. La menor veía con terror a Konoha. Sus ojos parecían platos y sus manos temblaban.

Konoha de negro. Mary asustada dejando caer su bandeja. Sí, definitivamente ya había vivido ese momento ¿Pero cómo? Otras imágenes llegaron a su mente. Gritos, sangre, alguien riendo enfermamente mientras disparaba a todos. Asustado se paró de improviso.

— ¿Hermano, pasa algo?

Shintaro quiso contestar, pero fue tarde. Konoha de pronto había sonreído. _Esa_ sonrisa. La mano que se había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalda todo ese tiempo finalmente salió de su escondite enseñando el arma que tenía sostenida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de rojo tomó a su hermana en brazos, lanzándose al suelo al instante en que la primera bala se disparó.

Al alzar la mirada, quedó horrorizado al encontrar el cuerpo de Kano tirado en el piso con un agujero en la cabeza. Entonces dio por comenzado _, la masacre_.

Llantos, gritos, disparos, sangre.

No había donde esconderse. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Shintaro debía buscar la manera de escapar o al menos que Momo lo hiciera. Para su mala suerte la rubia estaba demasiado alterada queriendo ir a defender a sus amistades, pero el azabache no se lo permitía o más bien no podía, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que quisiera también salvar a sus amigos.

Aun así, incluso cuando creyó que había logrado encontrar la manera de escapar, no contaba con que el de negro ya les tenia puesto el mirar encima. Le fue tan sencillo arrebatar a Momo de los brazos de su hermano una vez había golpeado al Kisaragi mayor en la cabeza con la cacha de su pistola.

Shintaro fue testigo de cómo su hermana era asesinada con un certero disparo en el cuello, haciendo pedazos la yugular de la rubia. Ni tiempo le había dado de recuperarse del golpe recibido cuando vio el cuerpo de Momo caer al suelo.

Enojo, miedo, tristeza y más emociones se concentraron en su cabeza y pecho. Las lágrimas rebosaban de sus ojos y cuando el intimidante asesino se paró frente a él teniendo el arma apuntando a su cabeza, supo entonces que su fin había llegado.

No había escape, moriría ahí justo en ese momento y realmente él lo prefería así. No podría vivir en un mundo donde sus seres queridos habían muerto y peor aún, no podría vivir sabiendo que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el gatillo ser apretado y sin embargo, incluso cuando la bala fue disparada, nada pasó. Shintaro alzó su cabeza y quedo anonado cuando miró al alguien parado justo entre él y Konoha.

Esa silueta algo baja y delgada. La chaqueta azul y las coletas. Takane.

Ella no había estado ahí en la base ese día y él lo había agradecido, pero que cruel era el destino, que la Enomoto apareció justo en el momento en que su "amo" estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Ella no lo dudo dos veces y armada en valor se colocó entre ambos jóvenes, recibiendo el balazo en su pulmón derecho.

El cuerpo de Takane cayó, pero aún seguía viva, aunque agonizante. Shintaro pudo tomarla en sus brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Takane, por favor resiste! —La chica quiso hablar, pero en vez de palabras, de su boca solo salía un vomito de sangre. Shintaro no lo pensó dos veces y colocó una mano en el pecho derecho de ella, justo donde el agujero de la bala estaba, haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia.

El sonido del arma cayendo hizo que mirara al de ojos ámbar.

Hace un momento podría jurar que ese Konoha de negro era un monstruo, pero al verlo ahora, esos ojos llenos de culpa y mortificación. Esos ojos los reconocía, eran los de Haruka ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

— ¿Takane…? —Musitó el más alto con dolor mientras de sus ojos amarillentos se escapan unas cuantas lagrimas— Yo… ¿Te he disparado?

— ¿Haruka? ¡¿Haruka eres tú?! —Éste no contestaba, solo veía atento a la chica que peleaba por mantenerse con vida.

Aun había una oportunidad ¿Verdad? Había perdido a su hermana, a sus amigos, pero aun podía salvar a ellos, a sus compañeros del colegio, a los que había dado por muertos pero que habían regresado a su vida, aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

— ¡Escúchame, debemos llevar a Takane a un hospital! —Le indicaba al más alto que permanecía en shock— ¡Haruka, debemos salvar a Taka…!

El Kisaragi bajó su mirada. Su mano estaba manchada en carmesí. Incluso cuando había hecho presión en el orificio de la bala, aquello no paró la hemorragia interna que la de coletas tenia, llenando sus pulmones de sangre hasta que la chica terminó ahogándose.

Ahora él también estaba en shock.

El cuerpo de ella estaba inmóvil, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin el más mínimo destello de vida. Vacíos, perdidos en la nada y llenos de lágrimas que habían dejado de salir una vez su corazón se detuvo.

—Takane… No… ¡NO! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Despierta! —Acarició las mejillas de la chica— No, dios, no… —Sintió la necesidad de abrazar su cuerpo y no reprimo a hacerlo.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no notó cuando su amigo había tomado el arma que hace solo un momento había dejado caer.

—Lo siento, Takane, todos…

Shintaro miró a su amigo justo al momento en que disparaba el arma que estaba apuntando a su propia cabeza, suicidándose en el acto.

…

El silencio era sepulcral ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no mejor solo él?

Vio el arma justo al lado del cuerpo de Konoha. Se inclinó para tomarla. La apuntó a su cabeza. Apretó el gatillo. Ya no había balas.

Él rio. Aun con la pistola sin municiones apuntando a su parietal derecho, el reía a carcajadas mientras lloraba ¿Finalmente había enloquecido?

Un par de pasos lo pusieron alerta. Miro donde un rincón y de las sombras salió alguien. Era Mary y parecía estar bien, pero así como tuvo un mal presentimiento con Konoha, ahora lo sentía al verla a ella. Mary salió más a la luz y fue cuando notó las marcas en sus mejillas, como escamas de serpiente, su cabello corto, sus ojos rojos con iris rasgado ¿Aquella de verdad era ella?

La menor se acercó donde el cuerpo de Konoha. Lo observó por un momento con una expresión seca y vacía, como si le tuviera desprecio o asco.

" _No se supone que esto terminaría así…"_ Habló la criatura _"Pero no conté con la fuerza de voluntad de él para tomar control de su cuerpo. Aunque si me preguntas, creí que haría algo más asombroso que quitarse la vida."_ Pateó el cuerpo del joven _"Que desperdicio"_

—Mary, tú… ¿Hiciste todo esto?

" _No. Ella solo fue una marioneta, al igual que su abuela. Al igual que tú y tus estúpidos amigos."_

— ¿Qué…? —Preguntaba Shintaro con la mente perdida y con la cordura prendiendo de un hilo— Si no eres Mary ¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?! ¡No entiendo nada!

" _Me he hecho posesión de su cuerpo, tuve que hacerlo, antes de que ese humano, Konoha, se matara o yo hubiese muerto con él."_ Contestaba las dudas del único sobreviviente " _En cuanto quien soy yo… realmente no tengo tiempo de responder esa pregunta, pero digamos que yo sé todo de ti y tus amigos…"_ Una mueca terrorífica, un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la peliblanca _"Esto se vio planeado desde hace tiempo, incluso desde que antes que tú nacieras."_

— ¿Planeado…? —Repetía confundido, exhausto, cansado de toda esa mierda por la que estaba pasando— ¡Me importa un carajo tus planes! ¡¿Pero por qué nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mary se acercó peligrosamente donde Shintaro, viéndole directamente con sus grandes e inquietantes ojos escarlatas.

" _No_ _hay una razón… solamente fue una trágica coincidencia"_ Se alejó, incorporándose mientras una sombra le tapaba el rostro dejando solo ver su sonrisa _"Así como el que tú estés vivo ahora."_

—T-Te refieres a que yo… ¿Yo debí haber muerto?

" _¡Exacto! Pero ese idiota…"_ Apuntó con la mirada al cuerpo del Konoha oscuro _"Él decidió tomar tu lugar, aunque no con esa intensión."_

—E-entonces yo… yo debí haber muerto… —Shintaro golpeó con sus puños el frio suelo y luego llevo sus manos heridas a su cara llorosa, para de pronto empezar a reír de manera inquietante y estruendosa— Mátame… Mátame, por favor… Ya no quiero vivir más… ¡Mátame para poder estar con ellos! —Suplicó el pelinegro entre sollozos.

" _Tsk…"_ La molestia de la peliblanca hacia aquellas palabras se hizo notar por como su expresión había cambiado repentinamente _"Tus tragedias son tan estúpidas que me hacen bostezar… Patético."_ Dijo mientras veía con desprecio al chico bañado en la sangre de sus amigos _"Sin embargo… creo que puedo darte un uso…"_ Se acercó a él, tomando de sus mejillas para verlo directamente a sus ojos vacíos.

—No…yo nunca podría servirte… —Musitaba el Kisaragi en susurros y con la mirada perdida.

" _¿Incluso cuando podrías ver a tus amigos de nuevo?"_ La mirada del azabache se plantó en la de la albina y ella sonrió. _"Esta bien, no hay razón para sentirse mal, ser el héroe no es tu papel en esta historia..."_

— Es verdad... —Dijo él en un murmullo. Él no era como Ayano, no era valiente, no tenia el coraje como Takane para cargar con tanto dolor, no era fuerte como Konoha, no tenia el liderazgo de Kido, él simplemente no era nada— ¿Qué debo hacer?

" _Tú nada…."_ Se acercó susurrándole en su oído " _Déjamelo todo a mí."_

 _—_ No soy un héroe... —Cerró sus ojos mientras la serpiente negra le sonreía— ...así que tal vez es lo mejor...

* * *

 _ **Ruta: ?-?-?**_

Un día ordinario de agosto, cuando el sol está en su punto y el ruido de las cigarras se escucha en cada rincón de la ciudad, un chico de vestimentas negras caminaba apresurado por las calles. Era hora de cumplir su misión y estaba bastante emocionado por ello.

Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con una sudadera negra, cuya capucha llevaba puesta, ocultando así su rostro de las personas que pasaban a su lado, aunque tampoco es como si le importara que le vieran o reconocieran.

Una vez estando cerca de su destino, sacó levemente el arma que yacía guardada en su bolsillo, asegurándose de tener un total de ocho balas. Una para cada uno, aunque tenía unas cuantas más guardadas por si las dudas. Ya confirmado ese detalle, entró al lugar.

—Oh… —Un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y de lunar bajo el ojo derecho le sonrió— Shintaro, que bueno que llegaste. Se nos hizo extraño que no estuvieras aquí desde temprano. —Dijo éste alegremente.

El recién llegado no comentó nada, solamente sonrió ampliamente, cuando repentinamente una peliblanca dejaba caer accidentalmente la bandeja donde llevaba el té al verlo.

—Mary ¿Sucede algo? —Se acercó un chico de vestimentas verdes, al notarla tan asustada.

—Shintaro… ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó esta vez una chica de coletas, mirándole con preocupación.

Pero no hubo respuestas, solo aquella sonrisa y el eco de una pistola al ser disparada.

 _Así en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo._

* * *

 _N/A: Pues para aquellos que me conocen, saben que amo los finales trágicos o malos, ya que suelen ser lo más creativos e impactantes, a diferencia de los finales "buenos" que resultan ser bastante predecibles en ocasiones._

 _La idea para este one-shot me llegó no solo por la imagen que use de cover (Espero se vea la imagen de Shin y no la imagen de mi perfil. Fanfiction ha estado jodiendo con los covers e_e), también de una platica con una amiga en la cual comentábamos ¿Seria que en otras rutas el que tuviera el papel de villano posesionado por la serpiente seria alguien más ademas de Konoha? y así salia esta historia -w-)/_

 _Ojala les haya gustado pese al final tan amargo (Ese es el chiste en el reto). Por cierto, puede que este sea el ultimo reto en el que vuelva participar de cualquier foro al que me inviten, por razones ¡ejem! personales uwú_

 _No tengo nada más que decir, solo gracias y por favor, dejen un review para saber su opinion nwn_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
